Love Hurts
by Greysonsbby
Summary: G likes Bradley, who is dating Ryan, who is jealous of Taylar. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I dont know if I can do them cause its in the Good Luck Charlie theme and its suppose to be Gabe and Jo but whatever :) Enoy! :))) **

G's Pov

I sighed and walked into the school, I been here forvever and not anyone even knew my name only Taylar and Ryan, but me and Ryan stopped being friends after she went a little crazy and tried to kill me and tried to fight me, It was a long day.

Anyway I sat down next to Taylar seeing everyone I knew but they didn't know me. I turned staring at Ryan who was holding Bradley tight like he was her pet, Ryan's been cheating on Bradley a lot of times, and of course Bradley doesn't give a chap, he forgives her and they make up. It was pretty stupid but I dont get what he sees in her.

"G?" _I heard that voice. It was Ryan._

I looked and saw Ryan there smirking.

"Day dreaming about my boyfriend?" Ryan asked.

"No." I answered.

"Good, cause you know you will never have a chance with him, even Taylar wont." Ryan said laughing. (I know she sounds mean but doesn't it make it sounds good?)

"Shut up." Taylar said.

"Aww is the cry baby gonna cry?" Ryan said lauging.

"I'll make you cry.' Taylar said standing up.

Before anything else could happen, I pulled Taylar down and tried to calm her down, every since Ryan found out I stopped being friends with her, she thought it was cause I choose her over Taylar.

"Leave Ryan." I said.

"Whatever." Ryan said walking off to Bradley.

After that accident that Ryan did, Bradley hates me and Taylar, she pretend to get punched by me and whined to Bradley, We never even hit her but of course the teacher and Bradley wouldn't belive.

I sighed and me and Taylar walked over to class before Ryan and her gang could catch up to us. I would do anything to prove to Bradley that Ryan is cheating and doesn't even love him. I sat down and saw Ryan smiling and having those evil eyes.

As always the teacher would give us work, I sighed and started working on my paper for English, I stopped when I saw a white peice of paper fall on my desk. I opened it reading the writting.

_Do you like me? [] Yes or [] No _

_Love Bradley _

I stared at the note for about a few seconds, I turned around and saw Bradley playing with his friends smiling, I smiled and finally thought he could finally like me...I smiled and checked yes putting it back in its place.

"Ms, Apple, G stole my paper." Ryan said standing up.

_Crap. I knew it had to do something with Ryan._

I held the note tight and refused to give it to her, Ms, Apple came over and gripped it out of my hands before I could blink. I stared at her trying to hide my face.

Ms, Apple handed Ryan the note, Of course Ryan's gang grabbed it and started laughing. I gripped my hand and couldn't belive she did that.

To my luck, the bell rung, I rushed out and gripped my hands and walked out before anyone could see me. _I'm screwed... _

**I dont know if its good :)) But Review? :] **


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan's Pov

"Left kick, right kick! come on girls this isn't rocket science!" I yelled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, _Why cant these girls get it right?_

I stood up watching as everyone tried doing our cheer for the school, They all failed, I mean I could of did it but I'm the head cheerleader.

"You were a little mean to G." One of the girls said out of the blue.

"No I wasn't! I just said the truth." I answered smiling.

"You pretended to be Bradley and wrote a fake note to G!" Another one said perking up.

"What happen to you? You use to be nice and full of energy." Stella said.

"I wasn't taught like that, after my mom went to jail, came back I was learned another way.." I answered.

Before anyone else could answer, the bell rung signaling us to head to 2nd period. I smiled and picked up my bag walking off to my lockers. I opened my locker and put my books in like any normal person would do and closed it, Now what I saw next made me wanna jump and burn the school down, or get my crew to hold me down while I tried to do something evil.

There I saw G talking to my boyfriend, MY boyfriend. I growled and walked over pretending not to see G.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked fake smiling.

"G was just showing me something." Bradley answered.

"Can I talk to you ALONE." I said grabbing BRadley.

"What?"

"I told you not to talk to her! She's trying to break us apart!" I yelled.

"I cant talk to girls?" Bradley asked.

"Ugly girls.." I said.

"I let you talk to those football players, and its been around that you slept with them, but you wont let me talk to G?" Bradley said.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Then your a slut." Bradley said.

I gasped and stared at him getting a little mad, As he walked off I knew G was up to this, He wouldn't have said those things unless G told him. I knew this meant war or death...

**Chapter 2 sucks. :( Couldn't think. So umm Review. :)))) **


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan's Pov

I sighed and walked off to class to since my boyfriend was being an idoit and thought I was a slut. I mean I was never a slut! I moved here when I was 5, I always liked guys, but they never felt the same way so I act like a bitch just to see if I could get them. I always thought people knew who I was, I was that pretty brown headed girl who is a model, and an actress. I sat down seeing G talking with Taylar.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Taylar asked.'

"Is it my fault I wanted to know?" I snapped.

Taylar rolled her eyes and turned around to G, I rolled my eyes and thought of trying to talk since my boyfriend is off in his own world. Finally the bell rung, it was a quick class but I left fast before I could see my boyfriend, of course it was too late, I bumped into him.

"Umm hi." I said looking away.

"Listen, I guess I was wrong for calling you a slut, I guess I should of trusted you." Bradley said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah.." Bradley said.

"I forgive you, but call me a slut again and bad things happen." I said walking off knowing I have my man back.

I smirked and walked back to my lokcer pulling out a knife, I know right how could a 13 year old have a gun? That doesn't matter, I smiled and held it close as I whispered a few words...

"No,one will be touching my man EVER."

**Review:) Do you think Bradley is crazy for taking Ryan back? and who do you think should get killed first or who should live? :) Going to a sleepover tomorrow :))**


	4. Chapter 4

G's Pov

I sighed and wiggled my fingers, it wasn't fair that Ryan was dating the guy I liked since 1st grade. She knew I liked him since day 1 but she always pretended to be in love with him. I layed down flashing back to the day Ryan ruined my life.

(Flash back)

_G smiled and started writing stuff in her notebook, Of course Ryan skipped along to her wondering what she was doing. Ryan smiled and grabbed the paper before G could blink. _

_"What's this?" Ryan asked._

_"Its a paper! give it back!" G screamed back._

_"Why? we are best friends, I should know everything about you!" Ryan said._

_"Not this!" G yelled._

_Ryan stickked her tounge out and read the paper like it was a book while G stayed there watching her scared and nervous. Ryan finished the paper and stared at G smiling bigger than she normaly does. _

_"What?" G asked._

_"You like Bradley!" Ryan shouted._

_"No!" G shouted._

_"Then what's this?" Ryan asked smirking._

_"Shut up." G said grabbing the paper and sat back down staring at the paper hugging it tight. _

_(_**End of flashback) **

"Why would did she have to read that paper?" G whispered staring at the ceiling.

G sat up grabbing her backpack looking for that special paper that always made her smile, G smiled and held it close bringing back 1st grade.

"Well, Well, Well...Staring at a paper I see?" Someone said from behide G.

G turned around fast and saw Ryan there smiling and holding something behide her back.

"Yeah, its from 1st grade, before you stole Bradley from me." G answered.

"I didn't steal him from you, he was never yours to began with." Ryan answered back.

"You knew I liked him!" G shouted standing up facing her.

"And? I always wanted to ruin your life." Ryan said pulling out the knife.

"Why?" G whispered.

"I always didn't like you, why it my fault that you won the talent show, was it my fault you weren't abusied my your dad when you were a kid." Ryan said slicing the knife down the air.

"No, those are your promblems!" G said holding back tears.

"Cry, no,one will ever hear you." Ryan said.

"Why?" G said backing up.

"Cause this will be the last time you ever see life." Ryan said holding the knife up.

G backed up, it was the end for her, no where to run, no,one to call, and no,one to save her...

**So sorry if it didn't make sensce! :)) Review(; Btw they were in 1st grade:)) **


End file.
